


Secrets and Lies

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Rafaels pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: [Day 2: Outside pov -> Raf's pov]Rafael thinks he's uncovered a dirty secret about his sister and his stepmother. Could it be the reason for her breaking her sobriety? He needs to find out the truth about what's been going on behind closed doors.





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm so behind on this Roisa week already, the movie plot fic is taking me forever to write. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up! Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> This takes place during episode 1x04. 
> 
> Also, I haven't proof read this yet..... oops

Rafael was siting at his desk on the top floor of the Marbella hotel when in walked his stepmother carrying a billboard. She was wearing a tight floral dress and had her red hair down and pushed to the side. His stepmother was not much older than he and quite beautiful. It was always a mystery to him how his father had managed to woe such a woman, seeing as she was much younger than him and way out of his league in terms of appearance.

“I just wanted to drop of some ideas for the upgrade to the recovery spa”, she explained as she gracefully walked in the room to show him the billboard. She set the large piece down on the chair opposite him so he could see. “Less greens and more blues, as discussed”, she continued, motioning to the different areas of the picture. “And I added the screening room, which was a good call”, she nodded.

Rafael tried his best to listen to what she was saying, but his mind couldn’t help but wander to a more pressing matter: his sister, Luisa. His sister and his stepmother, to be more specific. His sister had gone missing (like she had numerous times before) and Rafael guessed it had something to do with the events of the previous evening.

Last night, the fire alarm had been pressed in the hotel, causing the fire department to show up and the hotel having to be evacuated. After the building had been cleared, the firefighters told him that someone had obviously pulled the fire alarm as a prank. Curious, Rafael decided to watch the security tapes to see if he could find out who it was. During the process, he discovered something interesting.

The tapes showed that Luisa had pulled the alarm while hiding around the corner from their father, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe. Intrigued by the curious situation of his sister, he traveled further back in the tapes and what he found was shocking. About an hour before the fire alarm was pulled, both Rose (their stepmother) and Luisa had entered an apartment room together. They stayed in the room together until Luisa came out in her bathrobe and pulled the alarm. After it had sounded, Rose also came out of the room in a bathrobe.

Rafael didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but there was only one explanation that he could see. Rose and Luisa were sleeping together. Why else would they be in a room alone for an hour, then come out in nothing but bathrobes? If his suspicions were true, he would be very angry. Of course Luisa would screw everything up like this, it was her talent. She had a knack for messing up. She was sleeping with their step mother, pulled a fire alarm unnecessarily and now she had run off to drink.

Rafael wanted to know the truth, were Rose and Luisa cheating? Maybe now that Rose was in the room, he could force some kind of guilt or confession out of her. He had to play it carefully though, because Rose had no idea that he was in on their little secret.

“Great, I’ll take a look later”, he said, brushing off the topic so he could get to the one that really mattered.

“Great, let me know”, Rose’s smile fell. She took the billboard off the chair and headed for the couch. Rafael was trying to think of a way to bring up his sister when Rose broke the silence. “Hey, have you heard from your sister?”, Rose asked as she put the billboard down on the couch. Bingo! Looks like he didn’t have to find a way as Rose brought Luisa up herself. “I recommended a lawyer to her but she didn’t show”, Rose continued as she looked up at Rafael uncomfortably. The topic was headed in the right direction, but it wasn’t the exact one Rafael was looking for.

Rafael was surprised that Rose didn’t know what a ‘no-show’ from Luisa meant. He suspected this latest one was because of what happened last night in the hotel room. He needed this proof.

“Pretty sure she’s on some kind of bender”, he admitted, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

“What?”, Rose’s tone changed. Rafael swore he could hear pain in the woman’s voice. Maybe he was getting closer to the information he needed, so Rafael pressed further.

“I checked the surveillance video to see who pulled the alarm the other night”, Rafael began as he looked up at Rose, studying her facial expressions, ready to catch evidence. “It was Luisa. In a bathrobe”, he told her as he looked back down at his papers. “For no apparent reason”, he added, annoyed.

Rafael waited for an answer, but Rose was silent. She must be trying to come up with some kind of lie to say.

“She’s had a lot on her mind”, Rose finally said, shaking her head slightly. “That doesn’t mean she’s drinking again”, she added. A vague answer. “What if something happened to her?”, Rose said quietly after a moment. Rafael almost laughed at Rose’s attempt to throw him off her scent.

Rafael had seen Luisa’s pattern too many times to think it was anything else than what he knew it was. She was drinking. He had no doubt about it and he was almost certain it was Rose’s fault, which made him angry. Rafael hated that his sister was an alcoholic and didn’t understand why she couldn’t just stop and stay sober.

Rafael tossed his paper down in frustration. “Trust me, nothing happened to her”, he brought the topic back to where he wanted it. “She disappears when she drinks”.

“Rafael, there was just a murder here”, Rose fired back. Rafael smiled slightly at Rose’s tactics. She was trying to make him think she disappeared for other reasons when clearly it was because Rose had somehow gotten Luisa to drink again. This was her fault and he knew it.

“I’m well aware”, he nodded, interested to see what she would say next. He waited. No reply. Rose stood still in front of his desk, looking at him, obviously trying to think of something to say. She looked away. So far, she hadn’t said anything or shown any facial expression to give him any evidence, so he would have to find it another way. Maybe there would be evidence in the hotel room. That’s where he needed to check next, but first, he needed a way out of this conversation and out of the room.

It was obvious she wasn’t going to say anything, so he spoke instead, breaking the silence. “Is my father still upset about Zazz’s memorial?”, he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I think it’s safe to say yes”, the red headed woman nodded. Rafael suddenly found a way out.

“I gotta go talk to him”, he signed and grabbed his phone, putting it in his jacket pocket. He then stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving, he stopped for a second to think. He wanted to get in one last jab before he left.

“Look, honestly, you’ve been great”, he began. Rose turned her head to look at him. This was his chance. “The way you seem to care about my sister”, he began, a small mischievous grin appearing on his face. “Well, it’s way more than my other stepmothers did”. He waited a moment to let his words sink in as he studied the woman’s face. Nothing. He would have to find the answers he needed somewhere.

“Thanks”, he smiled a fake smile before leaving Rose in his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always welcome.


End file.
